Aquela confusão louca que é a vida!
by Ki. H. Ly
Summary: Porque do caos nasceram estrelas, desabrochou a vida e todo um universo surgiu, Naruto Uzumaki, talvez ingénuo, deixava-se sonhar…
1. Chapter 1

Uma pequena, aconchegante e humilde pastelaria jazia no centro de Tóquio. O seu aspeto tão caloroso devido à ausência dos tão típicos e vulgares tons frios metálicos atraia todo o tipo de pessoas e a sua tão bizarra tranquilidade não deixava ninguém indiferente, tornando-o o sítio indicado para quem quisesse por momentos ter a ilusão de que o tempo resolvera parar e descansar, nem que fosse por instantes.

Para receber os clientes, na porta de vidro, uma coroa onde o pai natal rechonchudo de barbas longas e brancas e, ainda, a rena Rodolfo lutavam por espaço. Por cima das suas cabeças lia-se um "Welcome". Já dentro do estabelecimento, saltava à vista a enorme árvore de natal que repousava sossegada num canto apetrechada de bolas douradas, vermelhas, brancas, azuis; encharcada de fitas vermelhas e brancas; e luzes, ora intermitentes, ora contínuas, ora vermelhas, ora amarelas dançavam pelo tronco acima.

- Ei, senhor, vou ter que fechar a loja.

O homem não se mexeu. Continuava com a cabeça sobre a mesa e olhar em direção às portas automáticas envidraçadas da qual podia muito bem ver-se refletido. Nem sequer pestanejou, o homem, reparava agora, rapaz. Devia ser surdo, pensou, isso ou seriamente mal-educado. Incomodada mas longe de perder a calma, resolveu tratar do caso, desta vez, seguindo uma nova abordagem. Deu meia volta e foi em direção à cozinha onde encontrou justamente o que queria. Quando regressou, constatou sem surpresa nenhuma que este aparentava não se ter mexido nem uma única vez. Suspirou e temendo alguma reação abrupta por parte do estranho e ao que tudo indicava depressivo também, com todo o cuidado e muito lentamente tocou-o no braço.

Nenhuma resposta.

Arrastou a cadeira mais próxima e muito gentilmente colocou o pequeno prato na mesa, em frente ao loiro que parecia completamente ausente. Voltou a tocá-lo no ombro e quando foi para o fazer uma terceira vez ouviu-o:

- Ela deixou-me... – o seu tom de voz era um de desalento total, parecido com o de alguém que contempla o suicídio. – Eu amei-a tanto... – levantou pela primeira vez a cara pálida e o olhar abrumado fazendo-a perder, subitamente, o fôlego. Se não fosse pelos contornos jovens do rosto e a ausência de três familiares marcas em cada bochecha, tê-lo-ia tomado por outra pessoa. – Eu não chego? – continuava.

Observou o início do convulsionar dos seus ombros e o colocar repentino dos seus braços à volta da cabeça envergonhado com certeza por estar a chorar à frente de uma desconhecida.

- Coma. – cortou-o de rompante.

O loiro levantou de imediato a cabeça, como se tivesse sido esbofeteado, insultado com a frieza daquelas palavras. Porém, assim que o fez, viu naqueles olhos de brilho nacarado apenas generosidade e compreensão. Não havia sinal de reprovação ou indiferença para surpresa sua.

- Não me leve a mal, demo tenho a certeza que não deve ter comido nada o dia inteiro, portanto... – dizia colocando um garfo na palma da mão do loiro – coma.

Este, apesar de tudo, apenas a fuzilava, ainda de mãos abertas com o garfo na mão, indeciso, provavelmente desconfiado.

- Não gosta de chocolate? – não respondeu. – É alérgico? Eu sempre posso ir buscar outro.

Estendeu o braço pronta para retirar o pedaço de bolo, porém ele impediu-a puxando o prato para si.

- Eu gosto de chocolate. – dizia limpando o rosto com as mangas da camisa.

Sorridente observou-o dar garfadas do que pareciam ser raiva e frustração.

- Está bom? – perguntou timidamente.

- Estou a comer não estou?

- Gomennasai.

Mirou-a surpreso com o pedido de desculpas que não esperava ouvir. Afinal aquela era a sua loja e já passara e muito da hora do expediente, para não falar na forma rude e grosseira com que a tratara. Chegou a contemplar pedir desculpas por tamanha agressividade da sua parte, mas calculou que o podia fazer doutra forma, isto é, sem chegar a pronunciar a palavra "gomen".

- Faz isto com toda a gente?

- Oh... não. – sorriu. – O natal está perto, só por isso.

Sorriu também, não o pôde evitar. Não perante tão contagiante sorriso e, apercebia-se agora, tão encantadora mulher.

Entre duas, três garfadas contou praticamente todo o drama que era a sua vida: o facto de ser filho de pais separados, ter tido uma infância marcada pelas discussões constantes dos pais, o pai que tinha dificuldades em assentar, a mãe que já o fizera, a sua vida amorosa e culminando nas desilusões do presente.

A simpática mulher que atentamente estivera a ouvir os seus problemas pessoais parecia estar a tentar processar toda a informação que acabara de descarregar de uma assentada. Ciente de que nos últimos minutos fora o único a falar e decidido a ouvi-la, perguntou:

- Então o que acha?

- Bem, eu não sou psicóloga, demo, parece-me que tens uma vida muito normal.

Levantou o sobrolho, com claras dúvidas sobre como podia ela achar "normal" a sua vida.

- Normal? A maioria das pessoas não passa nem metade do que eu passo. – argumentava, certo de que não havia caso que se comparasse ao seu.

Ela sorriu apenas e afirmou o que nunca lhe passara pela cabeça:

- Há quem passe por muito mais e se queixe menos.

A sua atitude intempestiva recolheu-se perante aquelas precisas palavras e aquele olhar abrumado da morena de quem sofreu com a morte de alguém próximo. Seguiu-se apenas o som metálico e ocasional do garfo a beijar o prato de porcelana.

Fingindo-se momentaneamente interessado em acabar o pedaço de bolo, não deixou de reparar pelo canto do olho que pela segunda vez esta mirava o seu relógio. A sua mente delineou de imediato o motivo.

- Ansiosa por chegar a casa ou preocupada que o seu marido esteja a pensar coisas? – disse num tom jocoso. – Se quiser...

- Eu não sou casada. – cortou-o com um sorriso amargo.

- Sé-sério? – disse incapaz de conter a surpresa. – Então namorado?

Reparou como subitamente a mulher parecia desconfortável em responder à sua pergunta, ao ponto de desviar o olhar e morder o lábio.

- Iie.

Abriu a boca para continuar a espécie de interrogatório, que longe de se achar no direito de fazer, era apenas fruto da sua imensa e inata curiosidade, mas esta cortou-o perguntando se queria mais bolo. Olhou para baixo e constatou, de facto, que o prato estava vazio. Ciente de que esta tentava fugir às suas perguntas, não se importou, até porque não havia melhor oportunidade de tirar a limpo o que o vinha a incomodar desde que a vira.

- Sim, quer ajuda a...

- Eu sei que pode parecer mas eu não sou cega. Anomalia genética. – explicou. – Toda a minha família tem.

- Oh... gomen. – sorriu, afinal não era cega.

A passos apressados caminhou em direção à porta dos fundos, desceu os dois lances de escada que surgiram e conhecendo todos os cantos e recantos da cozinha, não se incomodou em acender as luzes, abriu o frigorífico, tirou umas quantas fatias de bolo enquanto lamentava não ter posto o rapaz no olho da rua. Suspirou, em apenas vinte minutos conseguira fazê-la sentir, velha, decadente e solitária. E pior, fê-la lembrar-se de alguém que julgava esquecido.

- É o que dá ser boazinha e compreensiva... – lamentava-se a passo que fechava o frigorífico com mais força do que o pretendido. Obviamente incomodada com o teor das perguntas a que fora submetida. Ela já sabia que era uma vergonha: a aproximar-se dos 30 e sem um marido ou algo que se assemelhasse a isso.

Enquanto a morena não regressava, o loiro esperava-a de braços cruzados observando melhor o espaço em que se encontrava e aproveitando para decalcar na sua memória as lojas ao lado e em frente à pastelaria, pois tinha a sensação que passaria a ser cliente assíduo. A meio da sua minuciosa observação o seu telemóvel começou a vibrar inadvertidamente e intempestivamente. Levou as mãos ao bolso e nem precisou ver quem lhe ligava. Afinal só podia ser uma pessoa:

- Diz.

- Diz? – ouviu-o gritar do outro lado, completamente indignado. – Tens noção das horas que são?

- Eu... – calou-se. O seu pai do outro lado da linha estava em completo parafuso pelo que afastou o aparelho dos ouvidos enquanto pacientemente esperava que terminasse.

- Estás a ouvir-me? – ouviu-o perguntar, já sem fôlego. – KEIICHI...

Desligou assim que ouviu os passos tímidos da morena. Regressava com um sorriso e com quatro fatias do mesmo bolo de chocolate e com um copo contendo um líquido que já não via há muito tempo.

- Leite? Eu tenho cara de quem bebe leite?

- Iie. Apenas uma de quem precisa, portanto faz-me o favor de o beber.

- Não há outra coisa qualquer? – perguntava olhando enojado para o copo.

- Não.

- Tens filhos? – perguntou olhando para o copo de leite de modo a evitar que os seus olhares se cruzassem.

- Iie.

- Tiveste?

- Iie.

- Queres ter?

- Bebe o leite.

Fez como pedido, não controlando, no entanto, um sorriso maroto que repentinamente se viu esboçando. A mulher à sua frente reposicionou-se na cadeira, incomodada com aquele olhar a que subitamente se via sujeita.

- Porque é que não tens um?

- Um quê?

- Um filho. Quer dizer não deve ser muito difícil para ti, eu não sei se tu sabes, demo tu és atraente. – impulsionou todo o seu corpo para a frente e a uns bons centímetros do rosto desta acrescentou – No mínimo...

Reparou nas faces levemente vermelhas e com a sensação de que tinha ganho uma batalha, retirou-se com a confiança de um rei enquanto a observava atenciosamente. Não tornou a falar, apenas mantinha-se cabisbaixa com os cabelos longos a tapar toda e qualquer parte da sua face. Arrependeu-se quase de imediato de ter sido tão invasivo.

- Com te chamas? – sobressaltou-se assim que a ouviu perguntar.

- Keiichi. – respondeu.

- Pois bem Keiichi-san, afogar as mágoas com qualquer uma que se cruze no teu caminho não ajuda em nada.

- Piores, as coisas não ficam... – argumentava.

Sorriu, era impressionante como parecia tão criança o loiro à sua frente.

- Ela provavelmente não era a pessoa certa para ti. Com o tempo... – tentava explicar.

- E tu? – interrompeu-a. – Com o tempo encontraste a pessoa certa?

- Hai. – dizia levantando-se, uma vez que sabia as incómodas perguntas que se iriam seguir, e retirando o prato outra vez sem o mínimo vestígio do bolo de chocolate.

- O que é feito dele? – já em frente à porta dos fundos ouviu-o perguntar. Continuou a andar fingindo não ter ouvido.

- Ele morreu? – perguntou o loiro levantando-se quase que repentinamente.

- Iie. – ouviu-a responder enquanto descia as escadas.

- Era casado? – quase gritou de modo que esta o pudesse ouvir.

- Iie. – ouviu-a responder já na cozinha.

-Porque é que não ficaram juntos?

Não obteve resposta e assim que se decidiu aventurar e espreitar por trás da porta em que a vira desaparecer, ela surgiu vestindo um casaco pronta para fechar o estabelecimento e enfrentar a gélida temperatura no exterior.

- Vamos? – ouviu-a.

Incomodado por não ter obtido a sua resposta, agarrou no casaco e sairam lado a lado. Esperou que ela fechasse as portas do estabelecimento, e a sua espera acabou por compensar. Lá fora, no meio do frio o loiro obteve a sua resposta:

- Ele, ele não me amava.

* * *

Digitou o código de cinco algarismos e assistiu ao abrir automático da sumptuosa porta. Acendeu a luz e viu seu pai caído no sofá, com o braço direito a lambuzar o frio chão de mármore. Em cima da mesa baixa e retângular o esperado: um copo vazio ao lado de uma garrafa de whisky.

Raros eram os dias em que não bebia.

Foi em direção ao seu quarto, não se importou em acordá-lo, afinal a última coisa de que necessitava era ouvi-lo a azucrinar-lhe a mente e a paciência com problemas que não eram os seus.

Deixou-se cair na convidativa cama e nem se deu ao trabalho de se colocar debaixo dos lençóis. Assim, de braços abertos mirava o teto do seu quarto, recordando vezes e vezes sem conta o momento em que vira a morena de olhos verdes nos braços de outro. Porém e sem se aperceber, o sono envolveu-o como se de um cobertor se tratasse e pôs em descanso o seu coração magoado e cessou a tortura a que a sua mente o submeteu.

O loiro, que há horas babava em cima do sofá, acordou ao som familiar e nem por isso menos irritante do toque do seu telemóvel. Ainda meio sonolento levou as mãos aos bolsos e com um olho perfeitamente fechado visualizou quem o chamava a tão indecente altura.

- Merda... – murmurou antes sequer de atender a chamada, ao reparar nas horas que brilhavam no visor do seu telemóvel: 9:08.

Atendeu de imediato e a voz preocupada da sua secretária fez-se ouvir:

- Uzumaki-san, onde está? Os Hyugas já cá estão!

- Eu estou a chegar, tenta empatá-los... não sei, faz qualquer coisa, dança, canta, o que tu quiseres, mas não os deixes ir a lado algum. Eu estou já a caminho!

Desligou ainda ao som de vários "mas" e correu para a casa-de-banho passando de rompante por seu filho que com uma caneca de café na mão, imóvel, o ficou observando.

Keiichi retornou à cozinha e ouviu água a correr, abriu o armário, retirou uma outra caneca e encheu-a de café. Ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir-se enquanto colocava umas quantas pedras de açúcar no líquido castanho e fumegante.

Sorriu quando reparou na inscrição que figurava na caneca: "World's Greatest Dad". Atordoado por memórias de uma infância feliz não o ouviu sequer entrar na cozinha:

- A sonhar acordado?

Virou-se de imediato e assistiu ao típico desenrolar de um cena que já assistia desde criança: seu pai atarefado apertando as calças, abotoando a camisa, colocando e apertando a gravata e calçando-se. O mais intrigante era que seu pai não tinha quatro mãos e no entanto, fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Iie. Já agora... – informava-o entregando-lhe a caneca de café. – saltaste um botão.

- Porra... – ouviu-o murmurar enquanto observava que, de facto, com tanta pressa nem sequer se dera conta. – Onde estiveste ontem?

- Eu? Andando por aí... – dizia enquanto levava a caneca à boca.

Sentiu seu pai fuzilar-lhe as costas e não se atreveu a encará-lo. Se o tivesse feito teria notado o grande cansaço e mágoa que habitavam nos olhos azulados deste.

- Era o aniversário da tua irmã, Keiichi. Podias ao menos ter ligado.

- Tu foste.

- Hai. – ouviu o seu pai responder, tomando a sua frase como uma pergunta. – Bem, eu vou andando antes que Megumi torne a... – cortado pelo próprio telemóvel apenas suspirou e tomando um último gole de café atendeu o telemóvel sem antes murmurar um "depois continuamos esta conversa" ao seu filho.

Assistiu à forma como praticamente correu da cozinha para fora, gritando entretanto um "Cola-os às cadeiras!". Bebeu o pouco que restava do café na sua caneca e perguntou-se o quanto teria sofrido seu pai ontem. Não o compreendia. Porquê torturar-se tanto?

- É, Jiraya ojii-san tem razão, és um baka otou-san... baaaka.

O mais velho Uzumaki, alheio ao facto de seu próprio filho o estar a insultar naquele preciso momento, entrou de imediato no BMW preto que o esperava à porta de sua casa, cessando a sua acesa conversa com a sua secretária momentaneamente para acenar ao seu vizinho da frente que corria do outro lado da rua com o seu _labrador._

- Megumi, estou aí dentro de quatro minutos. – desligou abruptamente o telemóvel.

Ligou o veículo ansioso por se fazer à estrada. Sabia que nunca chegaria lá em quatro minutos, mas surpreendentemente a sua maior preocupação não era essa, a sua preocupação tinha um outro nome: Hyuuga. Porquê? Bem, não eram propriamente conhecidos pela sua paciência e muito menos por serem pessoas compreensivas. Acrescentava-se ainda o facto de serem das famílias mais abastadas de toda a Tókio, e consequentemente de todo o Japão. A despeito de todos esses factores, o motivo da sua ansiedade e nervosisimo jazia apenas numa pessoa: Hyuuga Hinata. Sabia, informado recentemente pela Megumi, que Neji se fizera acompanhar de sua prima, não perguntou qual delas era, se Hinata ou Hanabi simplesmente porque preferia pensar que era Hanabi de modo a acalmar o turbilhão de sentimentos que o abalroavam de momento.

Mas e se fosse ela? E se não se lembrasse mais dele? Aí o que faria? Mais importante, aguentaria sequer saber que o esquecera? Suspirou, a atarefada e congestionada Tóquio, como era hábito,em pouco o ajudava em conseguir alguma clareza de espírito para poder lidar com o que se avizinhava.

Perguntava-se se esta tinha casado, se refizera a sua vida ao lado de alguém, se sempre tivera os filhos com que sonhara, ao seu lado, ter, se o seu marido a fazia feliz… se a faria feliz como ele um dia a fizera ou se haveria ainda um pedaço só dela apenas seu?

Acelerou. Hyuuga Hinata esperava-o. Sentia-o.

* * *

Sentada há mais de uma hora, desconfiava que o seu traseiro tivesse enventualmente mudado de forma para uma semelhante a um quadrado. Assegurada quase de dez em dez minutos pela secretária de que o arquitecto da qual fazia questão de ser o responsável pelo seu novo projecto não tardaria a chegar, começava a pensar se Naruto estaria propositadamente a evitá-la.

Fitou de novo a secretária Yoshida Megumi, segundo o que figurava no pequeno cartão preso à sua blusa, lendo pela enésima vez o nome da firma que se encontrava em tudo quanto era sítio: "Uarc" seguida de uma pequena inscrição por baixo na qual se podia ler Uzumaki Architecture. O loiro órfão e pobre tinha subido e muito na vida. Calculava que tudo nele tivesse diferente, afinal quando se enriquece a um ritmo alucinante, manter a atitude humilde com que se iniciou a vida tornava-se impossível.

Virou-se para seu primo e reparou que pela segunda vez consecutiva este olhava para o relógio enquanto a sua perna direita convulsionava de impaciência e frustração. Fitou-o, à espera que cruzasse os braços, pois conhecendo o primo tão bem como o conhecia sabia que se Uzumaki Naruto chegasse depois de cruzar os membros superiores iria haver problemas. Seu primo, porém, contrariando todas as suas expectativas levantou-se e sacudiu os ombros de um pó invisível claramente enojado, talvez nem com a demora do arquiteto, mas com as pessoas que o rodeavam. Essa atitude de superioridade fê-la por momentos envergonhar-se.

As portas do elevador abriram-se para revelar o que nunca pensou vir a testemunhar na vida: Uzumaki Naruto de terno e colete preto com risca de giz, camisa de um branco capaz de cegar, e para rematar uma gravata escura onde sobressaía um listrado diagonal preto.

Não tirava os olhos de cima dele, não conseguia desviar o olhar e muito menos sair daquela espécie de transe. Aquele não podia ser Uzumaki Naruto! O que acontecera ao seu mau gosto e obsessão por um laranja gritante e escandaloso? Sabia que o dinheiro fazia milagres, mas eliminar a adoração diabólica do loiro pelo laranja parecia tarefa impossível, mais impossível do que ressuscitar.

- Neji-san, prazer em vê-lo. – viu-o cumprimentá-lo através de uma reverência relâmpago.

A Hyuga, antecipando o que iria acontecer levantou-se e rapidamente baixou a cabeça descrevendo um arco a nível da cintura.

- Naruto-san, prazer em revê-lo. Julguei que não fosse aparecer. – sorria.

Surpreendido com a amabilidade de Hanabi, tratou de se recompor de tamanho choque que se revelou ver a Hyuuga demonstrando qualquer tipo de emoção:

- Gomennasai, demo o tráfico estava impossível. – suspirava alheio ao olhar de dúvida com que a sua secretária o fulminava. – Seja como for acompanhem-me.

Neji, hirto, sem uma vez se ter curvado, olhou para o relógio de pulso novamente e ignorando a presença do loiro por completo, informou-a austero:

- Eu não fico nem mais um minuto.

- Neji... – murmurou observando-o dirigir-se ao elevador sem sequer despedir-se do loiro. – Realmente, mais valia ter vindo sozinha.

" ...ou com a Hinata!", acrescentava em pensamento, desiludido, quase frustrado por não ser a Hyuuga que esperava. Mesmo assim, e longe de demonstrar esse seu descontentamento, encaminhou Hanabi ao seu escritório.

Uma primeira observação quanto ao local de trabalho de Uzumaki Naruto: a ausência da coloração laranja. Hanabi via-se perdida, nada naquela sala ampla com vista desimpedida para a Torre de Tóquio e o Monte Fuji ao fundo apresentava uma gota da cor que este tanto venerava, ou pelo menos, um dia venerara, pelo contrário, os tons sérios e neutros que predominavam naquelas quatro paredes davam a entender que Uzumaki Naruto era o oposto do que um dia fora.

- Não se vai sentar?

- Oh... – foi o único som que Hanabi conseguiu projectar, pasmada ainda com a seriedade do local.

- Então, e a que devo a sua ilustre presença? – ouviu-o perguntar.

- Preciso de um arquiteto, melhor um paisagista, mas desconfio que quem faz uma coisa faz outra. – sorria.

- É impressionante como toda a gente acha o mesmo...

Admirado por ver a Hyuga sorrir uma terceira vez em dez minutos, a sua mente acelerava frenética à procura de um motivo para o aquecimento emocional de Hanabi. Opção A: Kami-sama fizera das suas; Opção B: tinha sofrido um acidente de carro e perdido a memória; Opção C: sofrera uma trombose e os seus músculos relaxavam agora involuntariamente e inexplicavelmente.

- Então, pode ajudar-me. – ouviu-a novamente e já não fazia a mínima ideia a que se referia.

- Tenho uns quantos paisagistas à minha disposição, é apenas questão de...

- Eu acho que não me ouviu.

Sim, de facto não prestara a mínima atenção ao que dizia, ela que parasse de sorrir para que se pudesse concentrar novamente.

- Então, o que pretende?

- Eu quero-o.

Naruto acomodou-se na sua cadeira reclinável e giratória e teve que controlar o momentâneo impulso de rodar sobre ela. Ajustou a gravata, no entanto, e disse:

- Perdeu o seu tempo.

- Como?

- Reformei-me.

Hanabi bufou. Incapaz de aceitar o que ouvia:

- Quanto quer?

Naruto revolveu os cabelos. Aí estava uma pergunta porque esperava. Afinal, e agradava-o constatar isso, Hanabi ainda não perdera o mau hábito de tentar comprar as pessoas.

- Hanabi-san, não se canse, de certeza que encontra outro arquiteto disposto a concretizar os seus projetos, porque eu simplesmente não estou disposto. – levantava-se.

Hanabi agarrou na sua bolsa aparentemente serena e com um ligeiro curvar da coluna, fez algo que Naruto nunca pensou vir a testemunhar, humilhou-se:

- Onegai Naruto-san, o quanto quiser, diga que eu pago! Por favor...

O loiro num ato de frieza incalculável, simplesmente massajou as têmporas, minimamente comovido e muito menos movido a mexer uma palha para a ajudar. Tendo a certeza de que levaria tempo para a fazer perceber que um "Não" era um advérbio de negação que significava recusa, tratou de ser o mais direto e rude possível.

Entretanto, certa Hyuuga, motivo do seu desalento, encontrava-se a poucos quilómetros de si, rodeada de gente e, sobretudo, de fornos. Esta, longe de supor que a sua ausência causava inquietação em alguém, decorava a imensidão de bolos dispostos em fila, metade aguardando que as suas mãos mágicas as transformassem em verdadeiras obras de arte. Abstraída e habituada à movimentação frenética dos colegas de trabalho, preparava-se para forrar o bolo com glacé quando ouviu ser chamada:

- Yumi-chaan! Chega aqui!

- Ha-hai... – virou-se o mais rápido possível

Suspirou, repousou os utensílios, retirou a bata e apressou-se escada acima. Surgiu nas portas do fundo e, Aiko, a mulher que a chamara, tratou de apontar para uma mesa em frente onde um homem se auxiliava de um cardápio para esconder a sua identidade. "Quem é?" perguntou receosa sem emitir qualquer tipo de som. Aiko, do outro lado da loja, limitou-se apenas a encolher os ombros e a atender o momentaneamente negligenciado cliente.

Sem outra alternativa aproximou-se rezando a cada passo que dava para que não estivesse reservado para esse dia, enfrentar o passado.

- Solicitou a minha presença?

- Sente-se. – foi a única resposta que obteve.

Disposta de imediato a acatar as instruções, a cabeleira loira que por momentos se revelou por detrás do cardápio fê-la recuar nas suas intenções. Num impulso, colocou o indicador sobre o pequeno livro onde se encontravam listados os produtos alimentares à disposição dos clientes e lentamente o puxou para baixo. Sorriu de alívio quando reparou quem era:

- O que fazes aqui?

- Hum... agradecer a...?

-Pois bem, não tens de quê. Adeus. – dizia dando meia volta e partindo em direção à cozinha.

- Espera, eu não paguei pelo bolo e... Yu-Yumi!

Impotente observou-a desaparecer pela porta dos fundos juntamente com toda a esperança que depositara numa conversa. Sentia vontade em apontar os olhos invulgares e misteriosos da morena, o seu cabelo negro azulado, a sua voz doce e melódica, o seu sorriso e a sua pequena e deliciosa estatura como culpados pela inquietação de que agora se via alvo.

- Quais são as tuas intenções rapaz?

Virou a cabeça de imediato para o lado onde um homem de olhos cansados e faces enrugadas nem se dera ao trabalho de estabelecer contacto visual e muito menos se apresentara.

- Eu, eu... – engolia em seco. – Yumi-san, o-ontem, nós, nós...

- Rapaz! – sentiu-o depositar o braço no seu ombro direito.

- Hai se-senhor...

- Que seja a última vez que te vejo a rondar por aqui, estamos entendidos? – sorria.

Keiichi mirou-o pasmo, todo o seu ser incapaz de aceitar tamanha sugestão, e num espasmo de consciência ou, melhor dizendo, estupidez abriu a boca para timidamente o contrariar:

- Demo, eu gosto imenso do bolo de chocolate daqui...

Saito, o homem ao seu lado, presenteou-o com o mais radiante dos sorrisos. Keiichi julgou ganha a batalha, esquecera-se por completo da regra de ouro da guerra: nunca subestimar o inimigo.

Naruto chegou a casa, mais cedo do que o habitual e não pôde evitar o sobressalto quando viu seu filho estendido no sofá com uma bolsa de gelo sobre o olho direito. Aproximou-se, matreiro, a curiosidade a faiscar dentro de si. Retirou, surpreendendo seu filho, o saco de gelo e não pôde evitar o riso.

- Quem te fez isso?

Keiichi arrebatou o saco das garras de seu pai e colocou-o de novo sobre o olho que o afligia, não se dignando a responder à sua pergunta.

- Senta-te e deixa-me ver isso. – ouviu-o ainda, fazendo muito pouco para tentar conter o riso.

Fez como pedido, apesar de irritado com toda a situação:

- Isto teve algo a ver com a ...

- Terminámos. – cortou-o abruptamente.

- Oh... E porquê?

- Ela era só um passatempo. – sorriu.

Naruto apenas anuiu percebendo de imediato que insistir no assunto iria dar em nada. Levantou-se, enquanto desapertava a gravata fazendo menção de se enfiar no quarto e esquecer o dia que tivera na sua luxuosa suíte, quando se lembrou de algo:

-Ah, por favor, Keiichi, liga à tua mãe ou ela não vai parar de me azucrinar o juízo. – dizia enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. A meio da sua subida ouviu um "Hai!" vindo do loiro de olho inchado e irremediavelmente roxo que deixava em baixo, estatelado no sofá.

* * *

Hanabi observava o terreno baldio à sua frente, metros quadrados atrás de metros quadrados virgens, escurecidos pela noite, servindo apenas de habitat a plantas marginais e empatando os seus planos. Ajoelhou-se na neve que cobria todo o solo, o facto de estar a sujar as calças como a última das suas preocupações. Suspirou, uma e outra vez.

Sobre si, a lua, testemunha frequente das suas noites mal dormidas, minguava num céu onde se podia criticar a falta de estrelas e a Hyuuga que adquirira o hábito recente da sua irmã mais velha de contemplar o astro esperava que este fosse de facto bom conselheiro.

Naruto, o cerne do seu desassossego, categoricamente recusara o seu pedido, pior, sem sequer se prestar a ouvir as suas razões alegando que se reformara. Certamente poderia contratar outro paisagista, o problema, no entanto, residia em manter o projeto longe dos olhares da imprensa. Não tinha dúvidas que nenhum arquiteto no Japão, dado ao grande destaque que a família Hyuga tinha na _media_ japonesa, seria capaz de se manter calado por muito tempo. Uzumaki Naruto, por mais que custasse a admitir era a escolha mais acertada, não só devido ao seu currículo como pela certeza de que o seu segredo estaria bem guardado com ele.

Passos por detrás de si despertaram-na para a fria realidade do que era a sua vida e num instante pôs-se de pé, preocupada com o que teria acontecido dessa vez:

- Ele teve mais um dos ataques?

- Iie Hanabi-san, o menino Hideki dorme profundamente.

- Menos mal. – suspirou aliviada perante o sorriso cordial da criada.

- Hiashi-san acaba de chegar e aguarda por si. – informou-a ainda.

Hanabi anuiu e refugiou-se juntamente com a criada para dentro da enorme e luxuosa mansão Hyuuga. Intrigada durante todo o caminho até à ala este, onde Hiashi fizera questão de solicitar a sua presença, sobre os seus motivos para querer vê-la. A suspeita de que este já estivesse a par de tudo o que acontecera pela manhã surgiu quase de imediato.

Quando chegou viu-o sentado com as costas direitas sobre o zabuton, bebendo com toda a calma do mundo o chá verde que lhe era servido por uma Hyuuga de cabelos curtos castanhos. A sua presença ditou a imediata saída da referida morena e o início de uma conversa, no mínimo, acesa.

- O que é que te passou pela cabeça? Uzumaki Naruto? De todos os arquitectos no mundo, ele?

- Otou-san eu não tinha alternativa! – tentava explicar-se. – Como é que eu arranjo um arquitecto sem espalhar para toda a imprensa...

- Desde quando aquele **órfão** é de confiança? – exaltou-se decalcando com ódio a palavra órfão. – Eu não quero ouvir mais nada, pouco se me dá se ele é o único arquiteto no mundo! Aquele lixo não pisa na minha propriedade!

Exaltado, a fervilhar mesmo de raiva e frustração, Hanabi surpreendeu-o quando longe de acatar as suas ordens o desafiou:

- Se aquele lixo, é o único homem que pode ajudar o Hideki, então eu humilhar-me-ei quantas vezes forem necessárias!

Hiashi atordoado e encolerizado com o que ouvia perdeu controlo das suas emoções e as palavras saíram-lhe pontiagudas, lacerantes e frias.

Hinata dormia quando foi surpreendida pelo bater frenético na sua porta. Levantou-se sonolenta e na escuridão caminhou até à origem do som, gritando entretanto um "Já vai!" a quem quer que lhe estivesse a tentar arrombar a sua porta.

- Calma! – pedia enquanto destrancava a porta o mais rápido possível. – Ha-Hanabi?

Esta apenas sorriu triste, os seus olhos vermelhos e cansados. Carregava uma criança de dois anos e preso ao seu ombro uma mala enorme que, pelo volume, só podia conter objetos de necessidade básica para o pequeno Hyuuga que dormia.

- Eu sei que é tarde, demo podemos entrar? – ouviu-a perguntar receosa. – Está frio e... e...

- Passo-o pra cá. – disse apenas agarrando no pequeno, aliviando, no processo, os braços da sua irmã.

- Arigatou... – ouviu-a murmurar.

Hinata sorriu e dando meia volta entrou no seu apartamento, acendendo as luzes tímidas da casa onde vivia. Hanabi seguiu atrás notando as humildes condições a que se sujeitava sua irmã, outrora herdeira de toda a fortuna Hyuuga. As paredes eram todas de um monótono branco, a casa minúscula, capaz de ser menor que a casa de banho mais pequena da mansão Hyuga, uma cozinha tão estreita que era impossível estarem duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo nela, por último, pelo que via, a decoração de interiores consistia num pequeno vaso de flores sobre uma mesa na sala.

Hinata notando o olhar crítico com que a sua irmã contemplava o seu refúgio, e longe de se encontrar ofendida com tal atitude, disse, serena:

- Eu sei que não é nada comparado com a mansão Hyuuga, demo...

- Gomen. – cortou-a percebendo o quão rude a sua atitude fora. – Eu só não... – suspirou não encontrando justificação válida para o que acabara de fazer.

Sua irmã sorriu apenas e compreensiva assegurou que entendia e que não se sentia, minimamente, ofendida, isto enquanto caminhava para o seu quarto para aconchegar entre lençóis e cobertores um Hideki embrenhado no seu mundo.

Depositou-o no colchão que estendia sobre o chão, onde todos os dias se deitava e abateu-se sobre ela, uma repentina onda de vergonha. Aquilo era o que melhor tinha a oferecer ao seu sobrinho: um quarto gélido e uns lençóis e cobertores que pouco faziam para afastar o frio. Tirou-lhe os sapatinhos e mais não foi capaz tamanha a certeza de que se o fizesse, seu sobrinho estaria num bloco de gelo pela manhã. Beijou-lhe a testa e afastou da suas faces umas quantas farripas de cabelo enquanto pedia perdão.

Hanabi viu sua irmã surgir da escuridão do seu quarto, encostar a porta para depois sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Tens fome?

Hanabi abanou a cabeça e manteve-se imóvel.

- Sede?

Hanabi repetiu o mesmo gesto e resumiu-se ao silêncio.

- O que aconteceu? – atreveu-se a perguntar. Hanabi encarou-a e disse numa voz monótona:

- Ursinhos e corações?

- Hã? – inquiriu obviamente perdida. Hanabi apontou para o pijama que escondia as suas formas do mundo com o um sorriso. – Ah, lindo não é? Estava em promoção.

- É assim que tu esperas arranjar alguém? – dizia repousando a cabeça em cima da mesa de madeira, continuando a contemplar o mau gosto da sua irmã. – Ai, mana... – supirou.

- Pois bem, não podias estar mais enganada. – ouviu a sua irmã levantar-se. – Saito Yumiko tem uma lista interminável de pretendentes.

Hanabi escutava-a na cozinha explicar a sua nova vida como trabalhadora assídua numa pastelaria no coração de Japão enquanto pensava nos extremos que sua irmã fora para evitar seu pai. Havia dias como esse em que compreendia de facto a sua escolha, as suas razões, mas como quer que visse as coisas, cada vez que se lembrava que ela fora até ao ponto de sair do país e mudar de nome para que Hiashi nunca a pudesse encontrar, não conseguia deixar de achar que enfrentar o Hyuga teria sido o caminho mais certo e muito provavelmente o mais fácil.

- Hai! – sobressaltou-se quando ouviu ser chamada.

Uma taça de ramen foi posta à sua frente e apesar dos seus protestos Hinata enfiou pela sua goela abaixo uma boa porção de massa antes de entregar os pauzinhos para que se pudesse servir.

- O que foi? – perguntou reparando no estranho e peculiar sorriso relâmpago que adornara as faces da sua irmã.

- Isto não te faz lembrar ninguém? – apontou para o ramen.

- Oh, sim! Lembro-me perfeitamente, Neji odiava tudo o que havia para odiar neste prato.

Hanabi que percebeu o desviar do assunto que tentava puxar à tona, resolveu alinhar na brincadeira:

- Sim, especialmente narutomaki, ele odiava tanto naruto.

Hinata fuzilou a sua irmã com os seu olhar mais tenebroso, que para Hanabi, confessemos, era absolutamente nada, pelo que continuou:

- Oh, o que me faz lembrar que tu amaavaaas naruto. Espera eu ainda tenho...

- Ok, ok, eu mereci! Podes parar. Obrigada. – agradeceu quando sua irmã baixou o pauzinho com o narutomaki na ponta. – Claro que me lembro dele.

Hanabi anuiu percebendo irritação no tom de voz trémulo da sua irmã e sussurrou um baixo e tímido "Gomen..." em tudo semelhante aos demais "Gomens" ouvidos Japão dentro e fora pois carregava um sentimento de culpa e arrependimento genuíno.


	2. Chapter 2

O vento assobiava, louco, enraivecido e frio pelas ruas de Tókio enquanto um tecto cinzento de nuvens impediam o sol de colorir a cidade e espalhar o mínimo de calor. Naruto, estranho às condições atmosféricas no exterior, de braços cruzados e reclinado na sua cadeira fulminava a mulher à sua frente. Achara que deixara bem claro que ele não estava disponível, ou melhor, não se queria fazer disponível para o trabalho que tão insistentemente esta queria que fizesse.

- Hanabi-san eu já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer. A minha resposta é não!

- Demo...

- Qual é o seu problema? – indagou enquanto se fixava numa posição vertical, para demonstrar seriedade no que dizia. – Mande vir um da Coreia, do norte é que não convém, mas olhe tem na América, Europa, Austrália! Garanto que são capazes de ser melhor do que eu!

Hanabi ponderou esmurrá-lo, pontapeá-lo, asfixiá-lo, atropelá-lo, não uma, mas duas vezes só para garantir que não escapava com vida, pois da maneira como via as coisas, Uzumaki Naruto estava a ser um verdadeiro cretino e merecia sem sombra de dúvida arder no inferno.

- Eu estou extremamente ocupado e...

- Não se preocupe. – ouviu-a levantar-se e curvar-se em sinal de despedida. – Eu não tomo mais o seu tempo.

Antes de abandonar o seu escritório, incomodado com mais um sorriso que adornava as faces da Hyuuga, não conseguiu controlar a curiosidade:

- Onde aprendeu a sorrir?

- No mesmo sítio onde aprendeu a ser tão hipócrita. – disse frustrada com o facto de, pela segunda vez, se ter humilhado para conseguir absolutamente nada. – Sinceramente, já sabia que isto seria uma perda de tempo... – disse mais para si própria do que propriamente para o loiro.

Hanabi saiu porta fora furiosa e intempestiva, ignorando por completo a secretária que a chamara incessantemente, e, indo sem desvios diretamente para os elevadores, pressionou inúmeras vezes o botão para que as portas da caixa metálica se abrissem. Queria desaparecer daquela firma imunda o mais depressa possível.

Entrou mal as portas se abriram e após ter massacrado o botão para que a levasse ao rés-do-chão, quase perdeu a cabeça quando um sapato preto Louis Vuitton teve o atrevimento de se colocar inconvenientemente entre as portas metálicas que se fechavam. Subiu o olhar, pronta para descarregar palavras insultuosas no proprietário dos luxuosos sapatos, porém uma expressão de confusão rapidamente adornou as suas faces quando se apercebeu que era o próprio Uzumaki Naruto quem se encontrava à sua frente:

- O que quer?

Naruto fingiu ter detetado uma nódoa na sua impecável camisa branca, entrou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos:

- Como é que ela está?

Puro ódio habitava nos olhos de Hanabi nesse preciso instante. Ódio pela forma com que a humilhara e sobretudo ódio pela sua indiferença ao seu problema.

- Não sei de quem fala.

- Amuada por eu ter recusado? – sorriu. – Cresça, sei que está habituada a ter tudo o que quer, pois bem, aprenda a lidar com um não, é o que as pessoas que não nasceram num berço de ouro têm que fazer.

Hanabi cerrou os punhos e mordeu o lábio inferior perante a crueldade daquelas palavras que, sabia-o bem, não as merecer. Não quando, contra vontade de seu pai, o procurara, não quando a vida a ensinara o valor da humildade, não quando Hideki a mostrara o quão valioso um sorriso se podia tornar.

- Dê isto à sua irmã. – disse entregando um volumoso envelope nas suas mãos.

Não oferecendo tempo sequer para a Hyuga recusar o seu pedido saiu no que parecia ser o 24º piso deixando-a para trás confusa e muito prestes a ponderar encomendar o seu assassinato.

* * *

Um jovem permanecia imóvel na fachada de uma pastelaria aparentemente às portas de abrir, mais uma vez, ao público. Para sua frustração, a pessoa que os seus olhos intensamente procuravam ainda não aparecera, muito menos se fizera ouvir. Friccionou as mãos. Estava frio nas ruas de Tóquio, o suficiente para levar a uma ligeira perda de movimentos nos dedos.

- Tu outra vez?

Virou-se e todo o seu semblante iluminou-se. À sua frente usando um sobretudo branco como a neve e na cabeça, porque o frio rigoroso obrigava a tal, um gorro com orelhas, a mulher porque esperava.

- É, pois é... – remexia nervoso os cabelos. – Eu, eu queria pagar pelo bolo Yumi.

- Oferta da casa, portanto... ja ne. – sorriu acreditando que a conversa ficaria por aí.

- Espera! Deixa-me retribuir o favor, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

- Keiichi-san…

- Onegai. – pediu a mãos juntas.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa. Não ceder ao seu pedido significaria prolongar a sua presença pelos arredores durante tempo indeterminado, pelo que, sim, faria o que ele tanto queria.

- Muito bem, já que insistes tanto… - sorriu.

Maravilhado, seguiu-a para dentro da loja, ao mesmo tempo que aguardava ansiosamente para saber qual a sua tarefa. Avisou-o, em frente ao balcão que esperasse por ela, o loiro anuiu apenas e esperou por uma Yumi que não tardou a aparecer com uma vassoura na mão. Perplexo só fitava o objeto como se fosse a primeira vez que via um na sua vida. Yumi entregou-lhe também uma pá e agradeceu a sua ajuda. Keiichi remexeu os cabelos com a mão direita, naquele jeito desconcertante e abriu a boca para silenciar tudo e todos na pastelaria:

- Hum, o que é suposto eu fazer com isto?

* * *

Hanabi fechava violentamente as portas do seu Audi cinzento quando ouviu o seu telemóvel tocar. Fitou o visor durante um longo tempo, ponderando se, de facto, valeria a pena ouvir o seu marido fingir uma preocupação que não tinha, nem nunca teve. Atirou o objecto para o banco de trás e deixou-o tocar até à exaustão enquanto examinava o volumoso envelope em mãos. Queria abri-lo, espreitar o seu conteúdo, assegurar-se que não continha nada que fosse capaz de magoar a sua irmã. Era irónico, quase de um sentido de humor perverso como ainda há dois anos atrás seria capaz de tudo para vê-la resumida a pó e agora, afligia-a só de pensar que alguém a poderia querer mal, que um dia alguém desumano poderia tentar ceifar os sorrisos da sua irmã, roubar os risos, a boa disposição… que um dia ela poderia não estar mais ali, ao seu lado, para a receber de braços abertos. Sua irmã era e não tinha a mínima dúvida, daquelas pessoas que tendo o mundo nas costas ainda se oferecia para carregar o fardo dos outros.

Passou as mãos pelo objecto em mãos, cerrou os olhos e deixando ecoar na sua mente a frase «Isto é para o teu bem Hinata…» foi abrindo vagarosamente o envelope.

Três batuques no vidro do seu carro sobressaltaram-na interrompendo a sua tarefa a meio.

- Neji? – disse incrédula, baixando o vidro. – O que é que fazes aqui?

- Calculei que depois de ontem, aqui fosse o primeiro sítio onde porias os pés, e, pelos vistos não me enganei. Queres conversar?

- Neji… - suspirou. – Diz ao otou-san que eu vou passar lá mais tarde para ir buscar as minhas coisas.

- Hanabi, Hiashi não te vai deixar sair daquela casa. Já foi um escândalo quando Hinata fugiu, não tornes as coisas piores do que elas já estão.

- Nós sabemos bem o porquê da saída apressada. – fuzilou-o com um olhar de repulsa.

Hanabi arrancou e deixou para trás um petrificado Hyuga que analisava e calculava as probabilidades da sua prima estar a par dos motivos que realmente tinham levado a sua irmã a abandonar a mansão Hyuga. Mas não, era impossível. Hanabi não tinha como o saber, ninguém sabia, nem mesmo Hiashi, só ele e… Hinata!

E foi como se um raio o tivesse atingido e armado com uma visão total e absoluta sobre o mundo ao seu redor. As coisas tornavam-se claras, claras como a água:

«Hinata! Hinata! Pois claro, Hinata…»

Hanabi, que entretanto dera de caras com um semáforo vermelho, aproveitava para fitar, novamente, o inquietante embrulho repousado no assento de passageiro ao seu lado. Queria abri-lo e pôr fim àquela agonia, que a princípio nem deveria ser sua, mas que se tornara de uma forma tortuosa e dilacerante. Que arma destrói corações estaria ali metida? Que tipo de mensagem obscura e maliciosa se escondia por detrás daquela inocência de pacote?

- AAAH! Merda! Não devia ter-te trazido comigo!

Virou-se para encarar o semáforo quando reparou que era alvo dos mais alucinados olhares de alguns condutores, olhares que claramente punham em causa a sua sanidade mental. Teria abandonado o veículo e socado cada condutor que se atrevera a fitá-la de tal maneira, mas uma luz verde arruinou os seus planos e poupou os infelizes que nem se aperceberam que tinham acabado de ser bafejados pela sorte. Colocou o pé no acelerador, precisava da calma da sua irmã para a pôr em sentido. Era muito cabeça quente, quase impetuosa às vezes, reconhecia-o. Hinata era o oposto, dotada de uma tranquilidade que raramente perdia, era capaz de fazer o que nunca ela, Hanabi, fora: tomar as decisões certas perante escolhas difíceis.

Contornou a rotunda e viu a pastelaria surgir uns quantos metros à sua frente. Tencionava parar quando no retrovisor viu reflectido um familiar BMW cinzento.

- Estúpida! – disse para si mesma. Aquela sua insinuação de há bocado poderia agora custar a liberdade da sua irmã.

* * *

Naruto observava o imponente Monte Fuji. O seu escritório tinha uma vista privilegiada sobre a capital e pela manhã adorava dispor um pouco do seu tempo a admirar aquela elevação montanhosa que tão boas recordações lhe trazia.

"_Naruto-kun, espe-espera, eu, eu…"_

_Beijou-a profundamente, queria desfazer a hesitação com aquele gesto, fazê-la compreender que não era só desejo, mas sim a expressão máxima de um amor que despertava-o para uma nova realidade que nunca alcançara. Finalmente alguém a quem não tinha que provar nada, finalmente alguém que o amava só por ele ser Uzumaki Naruto._

_Intensificou as carícias, enquanto a morena sob si, tentava desembaraçar-se da sua insegurança. As suas mãos a princípio contidas e restringidas ao abdómen da Hyuga aventuraram-se trémulas e expectantes para norte. A adolescente de olhos perlados entrou em pânico e foi mais forte do que ela: empurrou-o de forma brusca e quase involuntária._

"_Espera, po-podemos ao menos apagar, apagar as luzes?"_

_O loiro, surpreso com aquele pedido parou para a fitar morosamente. Queria ter uma fotografia daquele momento singelo que o estava a enlouquecer. Como se não bastasse o provocante reduzido tamanho da camisa de noite a que esta dava uso e que se colava de forma deliciosa e tentadora às suas sedutoras curvas, o amotinado cabelo – resultado do seu assédio constante aos lábios da adolescente – negro-azulado, a pele alva e macia como a seda que o persuadia, os olhos perlados e confusos e os lábios carnudos que a morena agora, insegura mordia estavam a empurrar a sua racionalidade em direção ao abismo._

_Aproximou-se dos lábios ingénuos que o estavam a fazer perder o auto-controle. Queria-a, sabia-o bem, mas tê-la-ia quando o olhar da morena radiasse confiança. E ele esperaria, da mesma forma que ela esperara por ele, sereno e paciente._

_Beijou-a meigo, tranquilo, compreensivo. _

"_Boa noite, Hina."_

- A pensar em mim?

Virou-se de imediato surpreso por não ter ouvido um simples batuque na porta.

- E eu faço outra coisa?

Sakura sorriu e fechando a porta por detrás de si não se deu ao trabalho de se sentar, foi directa para o seu telemóvel que se encontrava em cima da mesa de vidro, ao lado de uma moldura virada para o loiro.

- Empresta-me por um instante.

Suspirou. Já sabia do que se tratava e, sinceramente, sabia que iria sobrar para ele, sobrava sempre. Furiosa, viu-a marcar os números já forjados na memória e esperar impaciente para que o jovem do outro lado da linha atendesse.

"_Diz, pai."_

- Onde é que estiveste? Porque não atendes as minhas chamadas?

"_Okaa-san?"_

- Onde estiveste Keiichi? Como te pudeste esquecer? Era o aniversário da tua irmã!

"_Eu… Gomen. Posso falar com o pai?"_

- De… Como queiras!

Entregou o objecto ao loiro e permaneceu no amplo escritório do seu ex-marido ouvindo o que podia da conversa. Estava magoada, desiludida, o seu filho tinha um laço tão estreito com o seu pai que ela surgia como uma perfeita estranha. Perguntava-se onde teria errado, onde se teria afastado ele dela e porquê? Não estivera presente em todos os grandes momentos da sua vida? Ou era apenas ressentimento por uma nova vida que criara ao lado de um outro homem? Seria isso? Todo esse afastamento porque este se encontrava solidário com seu pai?

- OK, então. Não te atrases. – desligou o telemóvel e colocou-o no bolso das calças. – Sakura? – chamou-a, reparando que esta estava meio absorta.

- O que é?

- Ele está a dois quarteirões daqui.

Esta anuiu. Naruto, no entanto, permaneceu calado à espera. Aquele semblante algo fechado da sua ex-mulher era pouco habitual nela.

- Magoei-te? – ouviu-a então perguntar, séria.

O loiro sabia a que se referia, só não percebia o porquê daquela pergunta. Era óbvio que ninguém gostava de passar por um divórcio, mas no caso deles, não houvera volta a dar. Aquilo que nutriam um pelo outro, não era amor, fora uma vez, pelo menos da parte dele, agora era companheirismo, amizade… sentimentos que os impediam de ser felizes.

- Sakura, tu sempre amaste o Sasuke. Eu sempre o soube, escolhi apenas fechar os olhos e ignorar. Porque era mais fácil, mais conveniente. – sorriu. – Por isso, acho que foi até um favor.

Sakura sorriu, assegurada por aquela resposta que o caminho que escolhera fora o mais correcto. Continuar a mentir-se a si própria só a teria destruído, a si e ao loiro.

- Vamos rápido, antes que ele perca a paciência e se vá embora.

Levantaram-se e abandonaram a firma, isto sem antes o loiro avisar a secretária de que não demoraria muito. Esta, apesar de se ter despedido com uma cara de desilusão, anuiu informando-o que iria então desmarcar alguns compromissos para a hora do almoço que já se encontravam previamente acordados.

- Abre os olhos. – ouviu-a avisá-la mal as portas do elevador se fecharam.

- Quem? Megumi? – a rosada anuiu divertida com o seu espanto. – Tu achas? Bem, Keiichi ainda hoje sugeriu que eu arranjasse alguém, e não é que vem mesmo a calhar?

Uma cotovelada no abdómen, fê-lo dobrar-se de dor, enquanto Sakura saia do elevador com toda a graciosidade:

- Baaaka, nem penses. Ela tem mau feitio!

- Mas e eu não tenho voto na matéria? – cambaleava para fora da caixa metálica.

- Bakas têm direito a muito pouco. – sucintamente o informou.

* * *

- Yumi-chaan!

Foi como se alguém tivesse arrastado as unhas por um quadro de giz e Hinata, por esses anos Yumi, arrepiou-se com a falta de formalidade tão rapidamente adquirida e que nem uma vez consentira.

- Hai, Keiichi…

Este afastou a vassoura do seu corpo, oferecendo o objeto à morena, enquanto tirava o avental rosa – objeto que durante toda a manhã andara a maltratar o seu ego e certamente deixaria marcas – e o depositava no balcão. Chegou a pensar que iria desistir, mas este rapidamente se explicou:

- Eu tenho que ausentar-me por um bocado, devo voltar daqui a… - consultava o relógio. – No máximo num quarto de hora.

- Não é preciso, já fizeste muito por hoje, podes ir embora.

- Eu volto! – insistiu e saiu porta fora com a pressa nos pés. Deixou para trás, o seu casaco de cabedal que se encontrava, por trás da morena, ainda pendurado reforçando a ideia de que, de facto, voltaria.

Aiko, a ruiva que não conseguira, nem por um segundo, abstrair-se da presença de um novo e inesperado empregado, aproximou-se sorrateiramente da Hyuga que se encontrava no balcão. Tinha umas quantas questões e precisava rapidamente das respostas:

- Quem é? – sussurrou.

- Keiichi. – informou-a enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha.

- Espera. – travou-a colocando a mão sobre a porta. – Só Keiichi?

- Eu não sei, ele só me disse que se chamava Keiichi. – disse não fazendo grande alarido sobre a situação. – Porquê?

- Eu acho que já o vi em algum lado, só não sei onde…

- É possível que já tenha passado por aqui. – sugeriu, incapaz de compreender o súbito interesse da companheira.

- Não, não eu acho que o conheço de algum lado, só que… não sei, não me lembro. Tenho a impressão de que…

- Aiko-chan, eu sei, ele é atraente, demo tu és casada e ele é menor.

- Isso é conversa de quem quer eliminar a concorrência? – sorriu abertamente quando um "AH!" de indignação partiu dos lábios da morena, incrédula com a sua insinuação. – Demo, só uma coisa, última questão minha, porquê os óculos escuros?

Hinata encolheu os ombros, também ela às aranhas quanto ao motivo do loiro se recusar a tirar os óculos.

- Estilo?

A verdade era que o mundo andava louco, se não à beira do abismo e o bom gosto parecia que se tinha perdido entretanto ou pelo menos eclipsado. Tóquio era uma das cidades do mundo onde o incrível desfilava e o impossível se pavoneava pelas ruas, e, sinceramente, após ter esbarrado contra um sujeito com porcas na cabeça, nada mais se tornara uma novidade para si. Em Tóquio se havia coisa que não faltava, eram malucos.

- Pancada.

A sugestão partira dos sábios lábios de uma senhora idosa que escondia os seus cabelos desgastados pelo tempo, com um lenço branco, mas que, ainda com uma tremenda força de vital se movia como se ainda estivesse nos seus 20. Por vezes, a morena tinha que a lembrar a sua verdadeira idade, isto, quando as costas desta não a lembravam a si mesma que tinha já quase 7 décadas de existência.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la que isso parece pesado. – ofereceu-se Aiko para levar os pratos e copos que esta segurava.

- Aiko, você tem cá uma maneira de me fazer sentir uma velha decrépita que nem a passa pela cabeça…

- Velha teimosa. – conseguiu Hinata ouvir de Aiko, através de um sussurro que felizmente não alcançara os ouvidos de Minamoto Yuri.

- O grosseiro do meu marido voltou a fazer o que sempre faz Yumi-chan: meter-se na tua vida. Ontem socou o pobre rapaz, nem sem bem porquê, enfim, o velho já nem sabe o que faz. – lamentava-se dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

- Aiko, não tem… Aiko, Aikooo…

Esta, a quem a Hyuuga chamava incessantemente, dobrou-se sobre si mesma, incapaz de segurar um riso cada vez mais sonoro e cada vez mais contagiante. Contudo, a sua preocupação viu-se desviada quando o seu telemóvel, religiosamente guardado no bolso das calças, começou a vibrar vigorosamente. Só podia ser uma pessoa.

- Eu já volto Aiko… - disse deixando uma surpresa ruiva para trás.

Desceu as escadas e atravessou toda aquela monumental azáfama na cozinha, com várias batedeiras industriais a rodarem as suas pás a ritmo alucinante, fornos a serem abertos e fechados, biscoitos e bolos a espalharem um aroma divinal naquelas quatro paredes, farinha a ser espalhada por tudo quanto era lado, massa a ser amassada, chocolate a ser derretido e claro, muita conversa animada no meio de tudo isso. Foi direta à despensa. Era o único local seguro o suficiente para ter aquela conversa.

- Hanabi?

* * *

Suspirou quando sua irmã atendeu.

- Ouve, Hinata o…

Parou. Algures dentro de si surgiu a certeza de que se contasse que Neji a seguira ou que este se encontrava desconfiado Hinata não fosse ficar nem mais um dia em Tóquio, ou pior, talvez fugisse para outro país. E isso, nunca iria suportar. Encontrá-la custara, de facto, muito pouco, fora apenas necessário entrar no dia certo, à hora certa naquela pacata pastelaria; a reaproximação, isso sim, fora mais morosa e dolorosa.

_Hanabi, está tudo bem?_

Não estava. Mas ela iria resolver as coisas.

- Hai, só que eu estive a pensar e acho que vou voltar para a mansão.

Do outro lado da linha apenas silêncio.

- Além disso, Hideki está habituado àquela casa e mudar podia fazer-lhe mal. – desculpava-se miseravelmente.

_Neji encontrou-te?_

Aquela pergunta atordoou-a. Hinata, porém, continuou compreendendo o que significava a falta de palavras da sua irmã.

_Já era de esperar… _

- Eu acho melhor voltar… talvez otou-san esteja mais calmo… - suspirou, ela própria não acreditando no que dizia.

_E a reunião com o arquitecto?_

- Aquele rafeiro! Recusou, dá pra acreditar?

Não escondera da sua irmã o que fora fazer pela manhã, apenas omitira que o arquitecto em questão se tratava de Uzumaki Naruto.

_Rafeiro?_

- Enfim, eu hei-de arranjar uma solução. Liga-me se precisares de alguma coisa, ou...

_Ha-hai._

Desligou com um sorriso que se desvaneceu quando mirou o embrulho ao seu lado. Abriu, furiosa, o porta-luvas e atirou-o lá para dentro. Arrancou. Neji seguia atrás.

* * *

Uzumaki Keiichi observava como uma simples palavra podia libertar o caos. Parecia-lhe impossível que sua mãe não conseguisse compreender o óbvio: ele não quisera ir àquela festinha ridícula, patética, para não se vir obrigado a assistir a felicidade da sua mãe reduzir o seu pai a pó. Chegava a odiar a forma como ela seguira feliz com a sua vida, ignorando por completo a dor por que obrigara o seu pai a passar. Só que de momento, incompreensivelmente, a sua raiva e frustração residiam no seu pai que se mantinha quieto ouvindo silencioso aquela mulher dar-lhe lições de moral. O quanto se teria rebaixado? Até que ponto o continuaria a fazer? Como podia fingir que estava bem, quando todos os dias tinha aquele mesmo olhar?

- Não vais dizer nada?

Cerrou os punhos mas manteve-se silencioso e cabisbaixo. Lembrava-se tão vividamente quando seus pais se tinham divorciado. Seu pai simplesmente resignara-se e pedira calmamente o divórcio, enquanto sua mãe se desfizera em lágrimas pedindo perdão e prometendo que nunca mais voltaria a acontecer algo parecido. Com o divórcio concluído, assistiu à gradual queda do Uzumaki que se refugiara na bebida dia e noite.

- Keiichi estás a ouvir?

Manteve-se calado enquanto os seus sentidos absorviam o ruído daquele local e se abstraíam das palavras da rosada. O restaurante onde se encontravam estava, como aliás era habitual, cheio de turistas que não paravam de apontar para as colunas maciças de luzes que se encontravam presas ao teto por um fio – pelo menos era o que aquela complexa arquitetura dava a entender – e de tirar fotos compulsivamente.

Sakura fitou o loiro em desespero. A sua expressão facial gritando por ajuda.

- KEIICHI! – bateu com os punhos na mesa.

Cabeças viraram-se de imediato na direção do loiro que sorriu nervosamente quando se apercebeu que se excedera, isto, perante uma Sakura a que ainda custava acreditar que o seu ex-marido acabara de gritar num restaurante tão requintado como o Sushi Hi-Tech na baixa de Tóquio. Preocupada, chegou a olhar de um lado para o outro, à procura dos eventuais seguranças que os expulsariam do local, mas não, não surgiu ninguém, nem sequer foram avisados, apenas não se viram poupados pelos olhares de curiosidade.

O jovem de 16 anos continuava disposto a manter a troca de palavras num mínimo histórico pelo que após uma breve consulta do seu relógio de pulso, afirmou solenemente:

- Vou trabalhar. Ja ne.

Naruto agarrou-o pelo antebraço incrédulo e ordenou-o que se sentasse:

- Desde quando trabalhas?

- Comecei hoje. – esclareceu. – Se é tudo, eu…

- Tu vais almoçar connosco! – avisou-o entregando o cardápio para que escolhesse o que bem entendesse da ementa.

Assistiu-se a um embirrento Keiichi inventar em meio segundo desculpas atrás de desculpas para não permanecer no local, seu pai apenas sorria e abanava a cabeça de cima para baixo adornando um ar de quem claramente não acreditava em metade do que ouvia.

- Trabalhas onde filho?

- Numa pastelaria. Não se atrevam a visitar-me. – foi breve na resposta e algo rude a forma como evitou encarar a rosada que tão gentilmente colocara a questão. – Tu principalmente otou-san.

Naruto que se apercebia a cada minuto que passava do desconforto da rosada ao seu lado tentou em vão incluir a rosada na conversa, mas sempre que o fazia, Keiichi, perspicaz e mais hábil, nessas questões, rapidamente fechava o círculo e deixava a sua mãe de fora, obrigando-a a ser uma mera espectadora daquela cumplicidade entre ele e o seu pai.

Sakura não terminou o almoço argumentando que era necessária de imediato no hospital. Naruto despediu-se. Keiichi não. Nem uma única palavra, apesar de esta não ter abandonado o local sem antes plantar um beijo na testa do mais novo Uzumaki.

- Não me queres contar nada?

Abanou a cabeça e focou toda a sua atenção na deglutição do seu, ainda cheio, prato de yakisoba. Naruto puxou o seu prato obrigando-o a parar e a encará-lo:

- Toda essa frieza é porque…

Comprimiu os hashis procurando algum controlo as suas emoções que fervilhavam.

- Ela merece.

- Ela é tua mãe, a última pessoa que merece esse tipo de tratamento da tua parte. Quando chegares a casa, telefonas, pedes desculpa e…

Os hashis partiram-se em dois, assim como o seu autocontrole. Antes que pudesse impedi-las, sentiu-as a escorrerem pela sua face como se a criança pequena que se vira perdida e dilacerada durante o divórcio tivesse emergido dos recônditos da sua alma e quisesse agora deitar para fora a frustração, o desespero, a mágoa.

- BAAKAA, BAKAAA! ELA FOI PRA CAMA COM O TEU MELHOR AMIGO!


	3. Chapter 3

- Yumi?

Esta cessou o que fazia e virou-se para uma Aiko que franzia o sobrolho, apontando discretamente para um jovem que descarregava a sua raiva e frustração nas pobres mesas que limpava. Era com um esfregar ríspido e compulsivo de dar dó que desempenhava a sua tarefa, não se dando, o loiro, ao trabalho de esconder o seu visível mau humor mesmo por detrás daqueles óculos escuros que usava.

Hinata que levantava uma mesa, mirou o loiro e retribuindo a amiga com um olhar assustado ponderou se, de facto, havia algo que pudesse fazer. Aiko debruçada sob o balcão gesticulava com os lábios um, pelo que a morena conseguia entender, "Faz qualquer coisa!". Hinata retribuía com um "O quê?". Aiko fuzilou-a e mal Hinata tornou a prestar atenção nos pratos e talheres que recolhia da mesa ouviu o inesperado:

- Keiichi, Yumi-chan quer dizer-te algo muito importante. – sorriu para depois desaparecer pela porta dos fundos perante uma ainda atónita Hyuga.

- O que é?

- Eu… e-e-eu…eu não… não…

Keiichi cruzou os membros superiores, obviamente impaciente com a irresolução da morena à sua frente que estava ainda por formar uma frase coerente:

- Vais demorar muito?

- Iie… hum, isto, queres, queres ir dar uma volta? Espairecer?

Keiichi olhou em volta. A pastelaria estava vazia e eram quase seis, daí a nada teria que voltar para casa e enfrentar o seu pai. Não queria isso de maneira nenhuma. Despiu o avental rosa que já o maltratara tempo suficiente e depositou-o na pequena mesa redonda de madeira que acabara de limpar:

- Queres ir aonde?

Hinata arregalou os olhos, confusa com a pergunta:

- Eu não…

- YUMI-CHAAN! Deixa que eu te ajudo com essas coisas. – surgiu de repente uma alegre Aiko furtando com agilidade e rapidez o conjunto de pratos que Hinata segurava. – Ah, sabem o que podiam fazer? Passear pelo jardim Hybiya e mudar de humor… - acrescentou a última parte entredentes, enquanto colocava nas mãos da morena um casaco.

Keiichi pronto para enfrentar a gélida capital do leste teve que agarrar a morena pelo braço e arrastá-la para fora da pastelaria dada a relutância desta em abandonar o conforto daquele estabelecimento. Todas as desculpas desta, claramente emprestadas pelo desespero se viam sem fundamento. A pastelaria naquele momento encontrava-se vazia, não havia nada mais a limpar e tinham-se acabado as fornadas, pelo que, todos os seus argumentos sobre como era indispensável a sua presença na pastelaria tornavam-se inválidos. Já na rua, num pequeno cruzamento, ouviu-a suspirar, tinha a impressão, de cansaço.

- Vives aqui?

Hinata não estabeleceu contacto visual ponderando se o devia ou não fazer e as implicações que daí poderiam advir, porque na realidade nada sabia sobre ele e, por isso, nada impedia que ele fosse um _serial killer_…

- Eu vivo, não muito longe… enfim, se quiseres eu mostro-te se bem que, hoje não é o melhor dia. Otou-san não se encontra particularmente feliz comigo… Agora que penso nisso, este pode ser o meu último dia na Terra!

Aquela informação, acima de tudo, apaziguou-a. Não conhecia nenhum _serial killer _que ainda vivesse na casa dos pais e além disso cada vez mais tinha a noção que lidava com um adolescente cuja estatura e aparência indicavam um nível de maturidade mais elevado. Assim, mais descontraída, retorquiu:

- Que pena, vou sentir saudades tuas… poucas, mas ainda assim…

Viu-o sorrir enquanto aguardavam pelo sinal verde para que pudessem atravessar a rua e não conseguiu evitar ver outra pessoa ao seu lado. As semelhanças eram alarmantes e, no entanto, tinha que se lembrar constantemente que não era ele, não era ele…

Keiichi não se lembrava de como nem porquê, só sabia que acabara por contar metade da sua vida àquela estranha, não tão estranha, sentados num pacato e humilde banco sob uma árvore nua e sem que esta o tivesse pressionado a abrir-se ou a dizer coisa alguma, apenas numa torrente incontrolável saíram-lhe as palavras, mansas e envergonhadas, umas indignadas, insurgentes, outras claramente magoadas. Ela ouvia-o com todo o interesse, sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas esboçando um sorriso reconfortante de vez em quando sentia o seu desconforto.

- Quantos anos tens?

Keiichi hesitou, como se a sua resposta pudesse condená-lo ao corredor da morte, se bem que, podia, pelo menos, comprometer todo o seu futuro relacionamento com a morena.

- Quantos anos tens? – perguntou de volta Keiichi.

Hinata abriu a boca aparentemente sem quaisquer problemas em fazer conhecer a sua idade porém não foi além de um medíocre "Eu…" especialmente porque apercebeu-se naquele instante do quão triste era a sua existência. Não era uma mulher de negócios bem-sucedida, pelo que nunca poderia dizer que se concentrara na sua carreira em detrimento da vida pessoal, pelo contrário, era daquelas pessoas que abdicara de uma carreira de sonho por um homem e acabara provando o travo amargo da realidade.

- Então, vamos mudar de assunto? – sorriu o loiro.

Hinata assentiu, apenas, cabisbaixa, porém não fez tardar a sua opinião quanto aos problemas do adolescente ao seu lado:

- Deves um pedido de desculpas do tamanho do mundo ao teu pai, segundo, e não me interrompas, não podes ser tão injusto para com a tua mãe.

Keiichi cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado:

- Tu não sabes de metade, portanto nem tentes…

- Meu pai batia-me. – Keiichi virou-se de imediato atónito. Esta mirava as suas enregeladas mãos sobre o seu colo negando qualquer contacto visual. – Começou quando okaa-san morreu e nunca mais parou. Ele não precisava de beber, apenas de uma desculpa para o fazer… Tudo o que eu fazia estava errado, ou não era bom o suficiente. Eu era a inútil, a incapaz e…ah, um peso-morto. Era o que ele gostava de me chamar.

A vergonha ensopou-lhe o corpo. Da cabeça aos pés, como se de água se tratasse. Apetecia-lhe desaparecer e esconder-se numa caverna fria e escura e meditar sobre a sua parvoíce. Ah! Como os seus problemas tinham acabado de parecer ridículos e patéticos.

- Lamento. – foi a única coisa que lhe ocorreu. – Ele ainda…

- Eu fugi de casa. – cortou-o, olhando-o nos olhos.

Keiichi viu-se sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Ele puxara pelo assunto e agora não sabia como enterra-lo. Contudo, para sua surpresa não precisou exprimir nem sons, nem sinais; a morena encerrou o sensível tema ao pedir desculpas pela agressão que sofrera no dia anterior.

- Ele é teu familiar?

Notou uma ligeira hesitação, mas esta acabou por anuir explicando-se melhor:

- Gomen, ele é demasiado protetor e um tanto paranóico. – acrescentou com um sorriso que depressa murchou quando o loiro retirou os óculos. – Céus, isso…

- Dói imenso Yumi-chan, imenso… - fazia-se de vítima aproximando o agredido globo ocular para que esta avaliasse melhor o seu ferimento.

- Gomen, gomen, eu prometo que falo com ele. Puseste gelo?

Anuiu deliciado com o tom de preocupação e carinho na voz da morena. Como desde pequeno quisera uma mãe assim e não uma que andasse sempre metida num hospital e depois surgisse para cobrar afeto quando poucas tinham sido as vezes em que o recebera dela.

- O mundo é injusto… - acabou por murmurar já com a cabeça no regaço da morena e sujeito a leves carícias no couro cabeludo.

Hinata sorriu. Não conseguia deixar de imaginar que aquele rapaz loiro impulsivo e sem papas na língua bem poderia ter sido seu filho caso as coisas tivessem sido diferentes… caso tivesse sido amada.

- Sabes porque te ajudei naquela noite?

- Porque o natal está próximo? – racionalizou de olhos cerrados. Estava a adorar as carícias que esta distribuía pela sua cabeleira. – Pelo menos, foi o que disseste.

- É, eu menti. – Keiichi abriu um olho, subitamente curioso. – Tu lembras-me uma pessoa…

- Aquele que te deixou? – esta anuiu apenas. Keiichi sorriu radioso e tornou a cerrar os olhos. – Yumi-chan, ambos sabemos que eu ter-te-ia amado. – Ouviu as ténues gargalhadas da morena e encheu-se de orgulho por tê-la feito rir. – Se bem que, otou-san… Naaah! – pensou melhor. – Tu mereces melhor.

Hinata afastou os rebeldes fios de cabelo que escondiam a sua testa, dos seus olhos cor de pérola, e depositou um beijo bem no meio desta para surpresa de Keiichi que só soube retribuir com um sorriso aberto e sincero.

* * *

Entrou intempestiva, gritando a berros por uma só pessoa enquanto abria todas as portas do primeiro piso da mansão Hyuga, tarefa que por si só era desgastante. Subiu as escadas para aflição dos criados de serviço que apesar dos esforços assistiam ao escancarar cego de portas e à difusão de palavras obscenas por toda a casa.

- Onde está ele? – virou-se para uma jovem recém contratada para auxiliar na lida da casa. Não sabia o nome dela, até porque, era impossível conhecer todos os que trabalhavam naquela mansão.

- Hyu-Hyuga-san? – engoliu em seco. Estava receosa a empregada. As pessoas para quem trabalhava eram tudo menos compreensivas. A qualquer momento, fosse por que motivo posso, podiam pô-la no olho da rua e Kami-sama sabia o quão precisava do dinheiro que ganhava.

- DESEMBUCHA! – não gritou, Hanabi berrou como se estivesse a repreender uma criança.

A morena de figura franzina e de estatura baixa sentiu-se minúscula perante aquele berro colérico. Afastou os lábios tremelicantes para explicar que Hiashi há muito que saíra sem especificar o local de destino mas um moreno Hyuga adiantou-se.

- Ele não é o monstro que pensas que é.

Hanabi virou-se pronta para contrariar aquela sua afirmação, mas Neji uma vez mais avançou:

- Hideki está no carro. Ele foi buscá-lo ao centro e pediu-me que o trouxesse para casa.

Hanabi um tanto incrédula tornou a descer as escadas numa marcha furiosa e os seus olhos exasperados não tardaram a repousar na figura do seu filho de dois anos de aparência roliça com aquele pequeno e volumoso casaco dando passos de pequena distância na neve e sorriu. Não muito atrás, a já habitual psicóloga fechava a porta do carro.

- Hanabi!

Esta fingiu não ter ouvido e saiu porta fora. Não abraçou o seu filho, este muito menos chamou por ela ou sequer reconheceu a sua presença. Hanabi apenas seguiu-o em silêncio para o jardim por trás da casa que este bem conhecia, absorvendo durante o caminho todos os gestos repetitivos deste e que aos seus olhos eram motivo insuficiente para desistir dele.

Tenten com o cabelo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo viu o afastar da herdeira Hyuga como um aviso de que os problemas familiares no feudo Hyuga, um tanto já habituais, se tinham intensificado. Mirou Neji plantado na porta e este apesar de olhar na sua direção parecia um tanto absorto da realidade como se um fantasma o tivesse recentemente visitado.

- Está tudo bem? – disse enquanto este segurava a porta para que entrasse.

- Hai. Apenas o mesmo de sempre. Tu? – perguntou apenas por perguntar pouco interessado na resposta.

A morena subiu as escadas, acompanhada pelo Hyuga em absoluto silêncio, pondo-o a par do estafante dia que tivera. No entanto, algo parecia transtorná-lo, não deixava de notar Tenten, mais do que o habitual e faria questão de o saber. Abriu a porta do quarto do Hideki e depositou no chão o pesado saco. Uma forte brisa entrou por aquelas quatro paredes e insultou em pensamento o descuidado que deixara a janela aberta quando fazia aquele frio no exterior.

- Ela continua em negação.

Virou-se abruptamente. Neji estava mesmo por detrás de si observando o correr aparvalhado de Hideki pelos jardins sob a complacência de Hanabi que mantinha a sua distância observando-o apenas.

- Eu sei… Demo, eu tenho a certeza que ela com o tempo vai aceitar e tomar a decisão certa. – fitou o moreno e após uma breve pausa para ganhar coragem acrescentou . – O que te preocupa tanto?

Neji abraçou-a por trás, sussurrou que era nada e beijou-a demoradamente para provar o que dizia. Tenten, no entanto, viu-se ainda mais preocupada. Neji beijava-a para a silenciar, sabia-o perfeitamente.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto quase cambaleava pelas ruas de Tóquio, efeito das palavras dolorosas do seu filho. Resolveu, por fim, sentar-se numa paragem de autocarros vazia a poucos metros de si. Retirou do casaco um cantil de bolso cromado e serviu-se do pouco Whisky que lhe restava.

- Merda. – escapou-lhe dos lábios quando a última gota se difundiu pelas suas papilas gustativas.

Fechou os olhos procurando por algum descanso no meio daquela torrente de carros, camiões e pessoas que passavam indiscriminadamente por si, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi despertar velhas e poeirentas recordações de um tempo onde fora feliz e não o soubera.

O retorno à firma fora inevitável e acontecera quando a sua secretária pela vigésima vez o telefonara e ele, não querendo variar, tornara a não atender. Estava cansado, derrotado pela certeza de que o seu filho o via como um falhado quando sempre quisera ser um herói aos seus olhos. Talvez, agora que pensava nisso, fora pedir muito… Contudo, os seus problemas familiares vir-se-iam em segundo plano quando mal pisou o 34º andar e deu de caras com um hirto e indiferente Hyuga na sala de espera.

- U-U-Uzumaki-san eu tentei ligar… - apressou-se a explicar a sua secretária perante tão intensa troca de olhares entre os dois.

- Eu sei. Arigatou. – dizia com o olhar ainda focado no Hyuga. – Hyuga-san peço que me perdoe, mas não posso dizer que é um prazer vê-lo. – sorriu, no entanto.

- Não se preocupe. O sentimento é mútuo.

Conduziu-o ao seu escritório e fechou a porta. Como vinha a calhar um copo de Whisky para dissolver toda aquela ansiedade que sentia…

_"A caridade tem limites Hinata." _

Fora a primeira frase que ouvira vinda de Hiashi quando se atreveu a pressionar a morena para que o apresentasse. Compreendera nesse instante o receio da Hyuga em fazer tal coisa mas até à data ficara por entender como alguém tão doce e caloroso como Hinata poderia descender de alguém tão amargo, frio e nato calculista. Hiashi era, por natureza, um homem imponente e seguro de si. A sua presença, porém, não o intimidava, apenas o inquietava.

- Em que o posso ajudar? – tratou de fazer menção primeiro para que se sentasse e só depois afundou-se na sua cadeira.

- Hanabi procurou-o, segundo me foi informado, com uma oferta irrecusável.

Naruto sorriu por dentro sabendo para onde se dirigia a conversa e não o interrompeu, curioso se o Hyuga se iria humilhar para que aceitasse o trabalho.

- Pois bem, ofereço-lhe o dobro proposto pela minha filha… se recusar.

O loiro sorriu, desta vez, um sorriso aberto, radioso. Enganara-se afinal. Hiashi conseguia ser pior do que imaginava.

- Hyuga-san não se preocupe eu já recusei. Não precisa pagar-me absolutamente nada.

- Também depois da maneira como desonrou a minha filha, era o mínimo que podia fazer, não crê? – levantava-se sereno. – Pois bem, parto com a esperança de que esta será a última vez que lhe ponho a vista em cima.

- Hyuga-san, eu gostava da sua filha. – esclareceu incapaz de o deixar partir sem, ao menos, desfazer aquela sua opinião. – Não vejo o que de desonroso houve nisso.

Hiashi estancou como se uma lança o tivesse perfurado:

- Gostava tanto que acabou por engravidar outra… - disse com escárnio.

Naruto cerrou os punhos. Aquelas palavras nunca em momento algum deixariam de ser verdadeiras. Keiichi era a prova viva de um erro que nem sequer poderia chamá-lo de tal. Seu filho não fora um erro, erro fora a sua irresponsabilidade a sua falta de coragem em ser claro e fiel em relação aos seus sentimentos.

- Isso, felizmente, nem ela conseguiu perdoar. – ouviu-o concluir o seu raciocínio. – Por isso, Uzumaki-san poupe-me das suas desculpas e afaste-se da minha família.

Deixou o loiro com aquelas palavras, o próprio Hyuga, lutando contra a raiva em rebuliço dentro de si. Pensar que apesar de todos os seus esforços sua filha abandonara tudo por aquele lixo. A mágoa que fora vê-la cometer tamanho erro, tamanha impulsividade… Suspirou, já dentro do carro em movimento e com o silêncio do seu motorista como pano de fundo. Pesava-o ainda mais na consciência o simples facto de saber ser ele o responsável pelo seu próprio declínio. Fora ele que no seu medo irracional de que Hinata se transformasse na sua mãe a afastara de Tóquio e a encarcerara numa pequena remota aldeia no Japão em tão tenra idade. Não se esqueceria nunca a primeira vez em que pusera a vista em cima do Uzumaki e muito menos a sensação de náusea e enjoo que o colheram nesse instante. A verdade? Mesmo antes de ouvir o seu nome já todos os átomos de carbono do seu corpo o odiavam. Exalou profundamente como se tentasse exorcizar a cólera demoníaca que o ensopava e o tentava à loucura. Tinha a prestar, antes de poder dar por terminado o dia, uma visita à muito prometida a um velho amigo e não convinha aparecer mal-humorado.

Deixada a grande cidade para trás , enormes portões metálicos cortando uns quantos casarões a meio, mas concedendo aos que se aproximavam uma vista sem igual das subtis curvaturas de majestosos telhados, não tardaram a preencher o horizonte. Ouviu-se o chiar do metal velho assim que o carro se aproximou e abertos os portões, pilares brancos como a neve serpenteados por uma fina linha dourada revelaram-se à sua frente suportando o enorme telhado que escudava um hirto Sarutobi Hiruzen dos raios do sol.

Hiashi cumprimentou-o com uma pequena mas pronunciada vénia, afinal, mais do que um amigo, aquele velho fora um autêntico sensei na arte dos negócios. Guiara-o, aconselhara-o e acima de tudo fora a voz da razão quando sua mulher o deixou.

Painéis corrediços de papel de arroz subdividiam as áreas internas daquele casarão principal de três pisos, por onde se viu convidado a percorrer, numa sucessão de espaços arejados onde a simplicidade decorativa se exibia sem qualquer pudor. Porém, viu-se encaminhado para uma casa de chá no centro de um jardim que lhe conseguia tirar o fôlego independentemente da época do ano.

- Soube que o teu neto vai-se casar em breve. Parabéns.

Sarutobi virou-se e sorriu:

- E pensar que ainda ontem tinha fraldas e me chamava de velho. Bem, ainda o faz. – riu-se.

Atravessaram uma pequena ponte vermelha sobre um lago enorme rodeado por árvores nuas e uma natureza silenciosa que aguardava impaciente por uma primavera que ainda iria tardar em chegar. No entanto, aquela tristeza de quietude conseguia ser, para o Hyuga, de uma beleza e simplicidade inquietante.

- Quem quer que tenha criado esta obra de arte deveria ser venerado. – informava-o uma vez mais, admirando os seixos que aparentavam não terem sido deixados ao acaso, as lanternas de pedra que se prolongavam em direção à casinha de chá e, ainda, alguns arbustos e árvores que causavam inveja às suas semelhantes pois mantinham-se verdejantes apesar das frias temperaturas.

- Não te preocupes que o rapaz foi devidamente recompensado.

Permaneceram sentados, junto a uma janela oval, naquela casinha de tatamis onde se viam repousados, sobre uma mesa rasa, um fumegante bule acompanhado de duas pequenas taças de porcelana. Serviram-se do chá quente e do silêncio para estabelecerem uma conversa muda e profunda como era hábito. Suspiros penosos contrastavam-se com a respiração calma e pacífica de Sarutobi que confirmava assim a angústia que pressentiu habitar no corpo do Hyuga no minuto em que o vira.

Konohamaru que passava por perto viu os dois sentados olhando para o vazio. Nunca percebera muito aquele estranho ritual, a verdade mesmo, era que nunca quisera perceber. Não conseguia ver o que de tão especial tinha permanecer estático num mesmo lugar apreciando o nada, assim, rapidamente retomou o seu caminho sem antes abanar negativamente a cabeça condenando o que para ele era tamanho desperdício de tempo.

Assim, os minutos naquela casinha de chá transformaram-se em horas e o silêncio entre os dois viu-se quebrado por um sábio Sarutobi enquanto no longínquo horizonte se punha o sol:

- Hanabi?

Hiashi não o fitou, muito menos se mexeu. Encarava somente o cada vez mais abatido sol.

- Poucas vezes me vi tão perdido Sarutobi… - baixou a cabeça envergonhado. – Hanabi resolveu desafiar-me, Hideki… eu nem gosto de me lembrar; e Hinata continua desaparecida. Juro que por mais mal que tenha feito não mereço o que me tem acontecido.

- Nenhuma pista? Um…

- Nada. – riu-se. – Provavelmente anda por aí num bar qualquer a vender o corpo para dar de comer aos seus seis filhos.

- Hiashi…

- Não venhas. – exaltou-se. – Como se ela fosse capaz de se aguentar sozinha num mundo como o de hoje! Co-como se… - tremeu-lhe a voz e morreu-lhe na garganta a frase. – Eu não a ensinei sequer a afastar-se dos homens, a, a defender-se, a…

Uma mão quente de conforto pousou como uma delicada ave sobre o seu ombro descaído e silenciou-o.

- Ela é mais forte do que eu e tu juntos. – sorriu-lhe. Hiashi não se viu minimamente reconfortado, mas aquiesceu apenas.

- Queres vê-lo uma última vez?

Franziu o sobrolho enrugando, no processo, a alva testa, claramente desagradado com a ideia. Reparou então na estátua em pedra, ao longe, de um gorila espreitando por entre os ramos nus das árvores como se atiçado pela curiosidade e baixou a cabeça. Se o queria ver? Não o sabia. Abalroavam-no sentimentos contraditórios, afogavam-no dúvidas e incertezas e asfixiavam-no recordações dolorosas.

- Vais mesmo vendê-lo? – perguntou ainda cabisbaixo. Sarutobi anuiu.

- Não te queres despedir?

- Iie. Por hoje já me bastou o encontro com aquele bastardo. – desabafava.

- O Uzumaki? Tu foste falar com… - perguntava surpreso.

- Negócios Sarutobi. Negócios. – explicava claramente enojado só de ouvir o seu nome.

- Hiashi eu juro que nunca percebi tamanho ódio pelo rapaz. – desabafava. – Eu percebo que o culpes pelo que ele fez à Hinata, demo, ele era novo e quem nunca cometeu loucuras naquela idade? – sorria tentando abafar a ira do Hyuga pelo homem que não só admirava como via como um filho.

O Hyuga suspirou mastigando as palavras que hesitavam em desprenderem-se dos seus lábios. Ele próprio preparando-se para uma verdade que escondia de si próprio desde o dia em que as incertezas se transformaram em certezas e o seu orgulho se rendeu. Assim, cerrou os punhos e desviou o olhar para a longínqua estátua de pedra.

- Conheci o seu pai.

Sarutobi arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. A cólera e a mágoa em turbilhão naquele olhar dirigido numa fração de segundo só para si gelou-lhe o sangue perante a remota e assustadora possibilidade que o seu perspicaz cérebro equacionava.

- Namikaze Minato, mas tu já o sabias. – acusou-o. – Por isso defendes tanto o Uzumaki.

- Ele salvou-me a vida Hiashi como poderia ser tão ingrato a ponto de repudiar o seu filho? – tentava explicar-se Sarutobi mas a Hiashi pouco lhe interessavam as explicações, visto que nenhuma o faria esquecer o momento em que surpreendera a sua mulher e o então amigo Minato aos beijos.

Fitou o que restava do chá na pequena taça de porcelana e viu refletido, naquele líquido verde e já frio, o amigo de mão atadas e joelhos sobre o áspero e quente alcatrão com uma pistola apontada à cabeça trespassar-lhe com um olhar. Engoliu em seco. Até à data conseguia sentir o pedido de ajuda naquele olhar transformar-se em ódio quando na sua cobardia e mesquinha vingança pessoal resolvera simplesmente fazer marcha atrás e deixá-lo. Pelo espelho retrovisor do seu carro, assistiu, ao som de um estouro que o fez travar a fundo, a um violento espirrar de miolos e ossos em mil fragmentos em direção ao alcatrão. Nesse instante atingiu-lhe a nauseante sensação de que pedaços do seu outrora amigo secavam agora sob o sol e, mais, que não só era responsável como cúmplice do hediondo crime a que acabava de presenciar. E claro, o choro agudo e de partir o coração que segundos depois captaram os seus ouvidos só serviu para intensificar esse sentimento de culpa.

- Sim, ele era um herói. – acrescentou soturno.

* * *

**AN:**

**Não sei se ficaram com a ideia errada, mas, para vos apaziguar ,caso estejam um bocado confusos e receosos: não, não, não. Eles (naruto e hinata) não são irmãos nem nada parecido. Há uma explicação lógica para tudo e aliás o retratado é do ponto de vista de Hiashi, por isso, não se precipitem. **

**Aos que deixaram um review um muito obrigado do tamanho do mundo! Adorei lê-los, fizeram-me muito feliz e adoro-vos. Aos que não deixaram, é na boa. Eu sei o quanto custa clicar em baixo e escrever, eu sei...**

**Próximo cap? Vai demorar imenso infelizmente. Lamento, mas tão cedo não posto o 4 cap.**

**Ja ne. **

**Ly**


End file.
